Vanquisher
Jonathan West is a former worker from M.E.T.A. Labs and a dangerous, sociopathic meta-human supervillain known to New Gemini as the Vanquisher. Following the Particle Accelerator Incident, Jonathan became a meta-human and lost his sanity in the process, leading him to begin a life of crime as one of Energy's strongest foes. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Jonathan was born in the late 80's to an impoverished household. Over his childhood years he took an interest into science, and was lambasted for this by family members and certain friends. Due to this, he would often keep to himself. In his late twenties, Jonathan applied for a job at M.E.T.A Labs and was accepted in. His work was largely unknown, however he did assist in the development of the Particle Accelerator. Around this time he also befriended multiple colleagues, including Ben Stone. Becoming the Vanquisher Particle Accelerator Incident After the Particle Accelerator Incident, Jonathan became a meta-human, unlocking the ability to manipulate a volatile red energy, having a connection with the Lightforce. However this new gift had negative effects on his mental health, and with his past of mental abuse, he lost his mind. A short time after the Accelerator Incident, Johnathan acquired the blueprints to Ben Stone's Energy Armor. Modifying it to suit his needs, he developed the belief that normal humans must be exterminated to pave the way for the meta-humans. Clash with Energy After completing his modifications, Johnathan began to attack the population of New Gemini, targeting one of it's schools as his first act of supervillainy. However during the conflict, he was stopped in his tracks by the heroic Energy and his speedster ally Axel. Engaging with them, he battled with Energy personally before proclaiming himself as Vanquisher. After an intense battle, Vanquisher grew tired of the clash and then dissipating, prior to the authorities arriving at the scene. A Likely Alliance Shortly after the Vanquisher's emergence, he caught the eye of the criminal mastermind Baron Jadus, known only as The Baron , whom he formed an alliance with, along with the Black-Hole. The Baron ordered the two to kidnap him and steal a handful of Substance J3 serums. However, when they initiated their attack, they were met by the Icons, along with Kirin and Blacklight, receiving a brutal beating. Vanquisher invoked the rage of Energy after injuring Firebrand, who was powered by an injected substance that allowed Energy to wound Vanquisher. Despite this, Vanquisher managed to get a collection of the Substance J3 and support Black-Hole in escaping with Jadus Industries CEO Malcolm Jadus, before vanishing from the scene. Personality Vanquisher is sadistic and psychotic, he enjoys attacking innocent civilians and fighting with fellow meta-humans. Despite this, he always seeks to justify his actions through metaphors, history, and science. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Meta-human physiology:' Jonathan West's powers originated from the particle accelerator explosion in New Gemini. As a result, this altered and supercharged his DNA and cells, augmenting his physiology. This increased his physical appearance to be more muscular, and gave him several new powerful abilities to use as a supervillain. **'Energy manipulation:' Vanquisher, like Energy, is able to manipulate Lightforce energy. However, he is able to manipulate a much more unstable version of it, which broadens how he can manipulate it, which also cost him his sanity. He can manipulate energy into beams projected from his hands and create shields from it. Due to the nature of his unstable connection with the Lightforce, he is even able to manipulate himself and dissipate, reappearing where ever he sees fit. Equipment Vanquisher uses a modified version of Energy's armor, which he stole from M.E.T.A Labs. The modifications made allow him to harness his energy more effectively and help stop further mental degradation when using his powers. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Meta-humans Category:Criminals Category:Serial killers